Persons and organizations frequently desire to communicate with each other over a computing network such as the Internet. Unfortunately, communications over a computing network may be compromised. For example, an unsecured communication may be read by a third party at a midpoint between the communication's source and destination. The intended parties to the communication may be unaware that the third party read the communication. The third party may also alter, redirect, or destroy the communication.
To alleviate the above problems, organizations have developed mechanisms for secured network communications. One mechanism for secured communications is a virtual private network. A virtual private network may encrypt or obscure the original communication, including its original source and destination. A virtual private network may also detect an attempt to access the communication by an unauthorized party. In response, the virtual private network may automatically reroute the communication (and future communications) and/or alter encryption or other protocols.
Unfortunately, when a user first connects to a network, the user may not be aware that a virtual private network is available. Even when the user is aware that a virtual private network is available, the user may not know how to connect to the virtual private network. The user may also be unwilling to undergo the inconvenience of manually configuring and establishing connection to the virtual private network.